The Canoe Race Updated 2
by jadiek
Summary: What happens when Drew tries to beat Percy at something


Preface

Drew wasn't going to lose this year no not again especially not to Jackson. Percy Jackson not the canoe race. The first year had went bad very bad here is her story

Flashback

Chap 1 Sinking

This was the day the day she might actually beat .Jackson at something . She walked out the front door of the Aphrodite cabin in a bikini .She still wanted to look cute even though no one would see her .As she walked to the lake a few guys winked at her but she didn't care her mind was on one thing beating Jackson . She was about to do something truly horrible. She got to the lake and put her bag down and pulled out a newly bought coach bag. The head water nymph would really like this she stepped into the water and sunk down to the water nymph kingdom.

Chap 2 The Palace

She came to a sudden stop on a blue marble tile she could finally breathe again she came to a table with an associate sitting at it ."I would like to see the head nymph". "Do you have an appointment" asked the nymph . No said Drew .Well said the nymph no appointment, no head nymph and she went back to typing. Then Drew did something risky, she jumped over the line and ran to the door soon an alarm sounded an army of water nymphs came after her with bows and arrows water began rising above her feet and arrow passed by her she turned the corner found a door and swung it open ." Hello" she said panting." My name is Drew daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty and I have a proposition for you".

Chap 3 I Bribe A Water Nymph

She walked up to the head nymph. she said this like she'd known her all her life. "So you all know Percy Jackson right". she heard a few giggles from some water nymphs she ignored them and went on .Well there's this canoe race on top of the lake. I'd like you to sabotage Jackson's team "and why should I do that asked the head nymph " "Well said Drew I'll just have to keep the newly bought coach bag I have. I will only take it if its blue asked the head nymph. Well in fact it is said Drew .Ok said the head nymph I'll do what you say just give me the bag. Drew threw her the bag said thank you and walked out .What she didn't know was that Percy was behind the head nymph's chair. He came out once Drew left .You'll do what I asked. He said to the head she said and give this back to the spawn it's extremely ugly .Thank you Kallen said Percy. "Anything for you Mr. Jackson" she smiled . He walked out ,his plan to sabotage Drew and kick her but was in place.

Chap 4 I Wash Away My Dignity

Drew came out of the water a somewhat wet and ran back to the Aphrodite cabin the race was about to begin. She came out and ran to the lake where the rest of her teammates were waiting for her. The race began suddenly her boat zipped past the other teams including Jackson's. She was almost at the finish line when boat flipped over and she and the rest of her teammates toppled into the sea. She came out the lake burning red with anger .All of a sudden a giant wave came down on her she yelled for to reasons one because she was soaked and two the Aphrodite team just had the worst year ever.

The next morning Drew Woke up. She was so angry that little witch had tricked her she should have known The head nymph would have had connections with Jackson he was the son of Poseidon connected the dots. The worst part is Chrion the judge of the race didn't count her boat flipping over as a foul. Ugh! she was Going to Kill Jackson. She walked out all of a sudden every one was laughing at her. She looked down oh no ! she was still in her _My Little Pony _pajamas. All of a sudden Jackson came out of no where and threw a blue purse at her. " She said it was ugly" he yelled. All of a sudden he began to laugh as he realized what she was wearing. Then Drew did something she had not done in a long time she screamed on the top of her lungs AGGGGGGGGGAHG! and that day the whole of Long Island stopped what they where doing and wondered where that ear-piercing scream was coming from.

**The End**

***Author's note plz rewiew**


End file.
